Enduring the Pain
by not done baking
Summary: I loved Hermione. Hermione loved me. Harry didn't like it for one reason. I'm a vampire.


------------------ Enduring the Pain

AN: This is being reposted out of boredom... Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually do this any more?

Rating: PG-13, for vulgar language, violence, romance...

Prologue

When I left Hogwarts, when I was eighteen, I decided to travel the world. Well, I have money at my fingertips for two reasons. One; in the first big fight (which was a victory to my side, the light side) my father Lucius Malfoy was killed.

By me.

As much as it hurt me I knew that I had to kill him and that since he was Voldemorts right hand man. well, I just felt like I had to. With all the crap he gave me when I was still in his horrible house. Well, the second reason is that; Muggles say money doesn't grow on trees, well, it does. But, that's not the point. Anyway, I was in Paris and I was lost. Again. And it was raining and it was nighttime. Yeah, perfect timing. Well, I got cornered in an ally way, and-

Here I am now. I do drink blood, I can't touch crucifixes and I can't stand garlic. I can't do wooden stakes either. I can be in sunlight and I only have to drink blood once a month.

You see, what happened in Paris was this; like I said, I was lost and it was raining. I'm fluent in French, but my accent is awful. So, I kept going:

"Où c'est l'hôtel le loisir?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Otherwise: What is it? They didn't understand me at all. Damn. Shit. Shit. And shit!

So, I turned down a small crowded walkway and- boom! There she was. Black hair, purple eyes and white. Yes, white skin, as white as paper. I knew she was a vampire, the eyes tipped me off. But, I don't know what happened. I sorta blanked out I guess. The next thing that I remember is waking up and it being night again and I was craving something.

Blood, I was craving blood.

Chapter One (the only chapter)

I was walking home from the Ministry. I was hungry; it was my time of the month- not that way, but- well, you know what I mean, right? Anyway, I need to tell you this before I go on. You see, Hermione Granger worked in my office. She was my secretary. I was tempted to ask her why she was accepting such a small job, I knew she could do so much more, but, I figured, maybe, she just wanted some normalcy in her life. She hadn't changed much over the years, her hair was still curly and going down her back. And her eyes- Oh her eyes! Her eyes were like hazelnut coffee. I loved her eyes. I could stare into those eyes forever if I wanted to.

All day I longed for her to tell me something, anything, just so I could look into her eyes. And when ever I looked into her eyes I felt. I don't know. Complete.

So, I turned down Miller Ally and there she was, Hermione and standing there. Three other guys surrounded her. They were pushing her around and, well, I got pissed.

Okay, I admit it. I have a little crush on Hermione Granger. Okay! Fine! It's a heartthrob! It's just everything about her! I felt childish for having these feelings.

So, I walked over to the group and seeing the distress in Hermione's hazelnut coffee eyes, I patted the one who had grabbed Hermione wrist.

There were three guys; Shrimpy, Hockey Stick and Coffee Cup. Shrimpy was tall and skinny. He wore a wife-beater and had an infinity sign on his left upper arm. Hockey Stick was tall like Shrimpy, but he had huge feet. Hockey Stick must have weighed 98 pounds. And Coffee Cup was 5 feet tall and weighed about 300 pounds.

Hermione looked scared, but I swear, the minute she saw me there was relief in her coffee eyes. Her hazelnut coffee eyes. She had tears running down her face and her right hand was in her purse trying to find something. Her wand?

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"No, you little piece of shit," said Coffee Cup.

"Good, then can you please remove your hands from Miss Granger," again, his slimy greasy hands resided on Hermione's slim waist.

"Sorry, puke. This woman is ours," said Hockey Stick.

"Get your hands off her," I yelled through gritted teeth.

"How 'bout no, you shrimp," said Shrimpy.

"Draco, please don't get yourself hurt. Not for me," Hermione pleaded, tears were streaming down her perfect face like a faucet had been turned on somewhere. I took a step towards her, my hand outstretched.

All of the sudden Coffee Cup pulled knife to Hermione's slender, white throat. Hermione gasped and Draco stepped forward.

"Walk any closer and Blondie gets it," Coffee Cup said through gritted miss- matched teeth. I took one step closer and Coffee Cup drew the knife harder against her skin, blood dribbled down her neck and Hermione gasped louder.

I knew what I had to do, "Fine," I turned around and started to walk away.

"Draco!" I heard the need in her voice; of course I never was going to leave my Mione with those ass holes. Duh! I turned around to give a roundhouse kick to Hockey Sticks abdomen, he fell to the floor and I jumped over him. I got behind Coffee Cup and took his knife carrying hand and pulled it behind him. I heard two gasps and a crack, from the shock Coffee Cup was unconscious. Not as strong as he seemed. Hermione crumpled to the floor, but before I could rescue the love of my life I needed to solve two little problems.

I turned to Shrimpy and gave him a kick to the throat. Now, I just had one problem. I looked around. I couldn't find that problem. Hockey Stick had run away. I decided to forget about him and I took out my rose wood wand. I levitated Shrimpy and Coffee Cup over to the Dumpster, I put a sleeping spell on Coffee Cup, and he wasn't dead. But he would be by morning.

I walked over to Hermione and picked her up from the ground, "Are you okay? Do you need help to your apartment?"

"No, I'm fine. Really," she said weakly. She gave me a beautiful, but small smile and turned around and started walking away. I sighed, I didn't even get a verbal thanks. But, that smile was enough. and she called me Draco. Twice. I sighed again. I started walking towards the bus stop since it was to late walk home. All but five seconds later I heard a voice call out to me.

"Draco! Draco! Wait up!" She was running towards me. I sighed again. I turned around and looked at this beautiful angel that was running towards me. And yet a third time I sighed. She caught up to where I stood and looked up at me. At the most she was 5 foot 2, she was up to my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I," she was twisting her hands in a nervous way, "I just wanted to say; Thank you. You just saved my life. If you hadn't of come when you had I probably would have been gang raped or something dreadful," she stood on her tip toes and put her right hand on my neck. She pulled me down to meet her eyes and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks," she smiled and took her hand off of my neck. If she wasn't there right now then I probably would have shot to the moon I was so happy! "I could never repay you, Draco. If you ever need anything, please tell me."

"No," I whispered coarsely, "I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, I need to head home. I'll see you tomorrow," she paused and there seemed to be some sadness in her hazelnut eyes, "Mr. Malfoy." That hurt, her and me. But she had always called me Mr. Malfoy. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Actually Hermione, there is something you could do for me. Two things, to be exact," she turned around and walked towards me again.

"Yes?"

"Well, let me take you to my house and I can fix your neck up, the cut looks pretty bad. Let me treat you to dinner, at my house. I'll cook for you. And another thing, continue calling me Draco. I like it," I smiled my most sincere smile and watched her eyes light up. They lit up for two reasons, I assume, one because I told her to call me Draco and the other reason was because I had smiled at her. Not smirked at her. She seemed to relax after that, like, I don't know. Like, we were life long friends.

She brought her small, pixie like hands to her neck and wiped some blood off of her neck, "I don't know if we should take the bus, people might raise questions."

I thought about it for a while, "Do you know how to Apparate?"

"No, I was to busy taking N.E.W.T.S to take the other tests. But I do plan on taking it sometime."

"Come here," I held my hand out to her, "Take my hand and hold on tight," she grasped my hand; her small hand was cold in my warm grasp. She was scared; I could see it in her wonderful eyes. She closed them tightly and I grasped her hand tighter, only hoping it would make her feel safer.

With a small pop we Apperated to my house. We landed in the large living room, Hermione, from shock; fell down on the black leather couch. I thought she was going to be embarrassed, but she just laughed. Her laugh wasn't like bells tinkling, it was like and angel playing her harp. I was in heaven.

"Let me go get my first aid kit," I went into the kitchen and dug through the numerous drawers to find my first aid kit, "'Kay, just, um, take your jacket and sweater off and sit down on the couch," she did as I asked and sat down calmly. I saw down next to her and gently as possible I swiped her long hair from around her neck and held it gently behind her head. I looked up at her, "Do you have a hair band or something I could use?" She took one off of her wrist and handed it to me. With the utmost care I pulled it around her long hair and then went to examine her neck. The cut was deep, but it wasn't that deep.

I took out an alcohol swab, "This is going to hurt like hell, fair warning," she grimaced and griped my knee. I tipped her head to the side and wiped the blood from her neck and away from the cut. She gasped and squeezed my knee, damn, she had a good grasp. I blew on the wound hoping that would relieve her from the pain she was in. Her grip loosened and I covered the wound with some gauze.

"Thanks," she smiled at me.

"Now, come help me cook dinner," I grabbed her hand, surprised by my own forwardness. She giggled at me and ran after me.

--------------------------------

Hermione stood at the stove frying onions and laughing at one of my jokes. When she stopped laughing it got very quiet. Five minutes later Hermione looked up and walked over to me, "Draco, do you ever feel guilty about your father?"

"I did at first, but he was against me and he treated me like shit my whole life. Always making me do things that I didn't want to do. My childhood was crap because of Lucius, the man I called father," I looked at her and she seemed thoroughly shocked.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I never knew what kind of household you lived in, it never showed," it looked like she had stood up on her tiptoes, but maybe that's just me. I leaned down and she twisted her head slightly to the side. I put my hands on her hips and, I swear, her breath grew short. I leaned down and planted my lips onto hers, she gasped slightly, but she still responded. Her small lips were more kissable then they looked at first glance, she wore strawberry Chap Stick and- yum, cinnamon toothpaste. I took her lips in mine and kissed her deeply, letting every emotion spill out of my tortured soul.

My lips slipped to her neck and she pulled back slightly, "I don't bite," I whispered, moving closer to her and bringing her closer to me with my hands. I knew she would have a bruise on her neck, along with the cut, tomorrow.

Hermione wrapped her right arm delicately around my neck and twisted her other hand in my hair. My hands traveled a tingling line up her back and to her hair. I wanted to continue, but I needed air.

We broke apart and-

The onions caught fire.

Damn those onions. Hermione ran over to them and took them off the burner, she ran over to the sink and turned the water on, "I'm sorry, I think I just ruined the dinner," she looked at me with a miserable look on her face.

"It's okay," I grabbed the cordless phone, "There is always take-out!"

She smiled again. I loved that smile.

------------------------------

We sat around a large box of pizza and watched a Friday night movie on TV. Hermione's head was resting on my lap and we were on our fifth piece of pizza. Hermione finished hers and turned her attention to the movie. I looked down at her. She was oblivious to the fact that I was staring at her, but I was okay with that.

She fell asleep in my lap and it was around one in the morning when I knew I needed to leave the house to drink. I took her off my lap and set her down on the couch, looking around for something to keep her warm. Picking up a wool blanket I covered her up and fled the house.

I Apperated to the Dumpster and drank. I was hungry and I needed the sweet nectar. When I got back to the house I threw my white shirt away and brushed my teeth. I sat back down on the couch and Hermione woke up. She was staring at my bare chest, "Like what you see?" she turned her eyes aside, but I saw the answer. The sun rose and I realized that it was Saturday.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn.

"Five am," I said while I looked at my gold watch. Hermione groaned, "Go back to sleep," I pulled her up onto my lap and held her close to me. A few seconds later a soft snoring filled the room.

-------------------------------------

Hermione's POV:

I sat in the small café with Harry, talking about the past few days. Ron was on some trip with some girl. He had a little issue keeping girlfriends.

"So, Mione. I called you last night, to see if you wanted to go see that new horror movie. You didn't answer, where were you?"

I had been scared of this, "I wasn't home," hoping that would be enough.

"Obviously! Where were you?"

"At Draco's," I mumbled.

"You trust that bastard enough to go over to his house?"

"Yes, because he saved my life."

"I don't care if he gave money to the po-," he stopped, "He saved your life?"

"I was being attacked by a small gang when he found me. Harry, you may not like him but he has a good side. He's changed since our school days; he fought on our side during the war, Harry! He really has changed! I saw it yesterday and I trust him with my life."

"But, have you heard the rumors?"

I was shocked, "What rumors?"

"Mione darling, he's a vampire," he said very seriously.

"Bull shit," now you must understand, I never cuss. I just couldn't believe that Draco, the Draco I had gotten to known last night, was a vampire. That kiss- oh! That kiss! Damn, that Draco could kiss. But, why did he kiss me? He certainly couldn't host feelings for a Muggle-born like me, could he? I mean, I guess somewhere I like him. He was kinder then in our school days and he was just different. He still had his looks and he still maintained his fit body. But, it wasn't his outside appearance that I had fallen in love with, it was his personality. Yeah, I admit it; I had fallen in love with him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just don't believe you," I got up, put five pounds on the table and left the café. When I was walking out my mobile rang, "Hello?"

"Hermione?" it was Draco.

"Hi!" There was a pause.

"I- I was wondering- I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" he paused waiting for my answer and then he took a huge gulp of air, "With me?" I was genuinely stunned.

"Sure, um, pick me up tonight at, um? What time?"

"6:30?"

"Sure! You have my address?"

----------------------------------

I had on a flimsy white dress and black heels. The dress had tiny details of white flowers and had super thin satin straps. The dress consisted of two layers and flowed to my knees. The first layer of the dress was simple cotton, but the second layer was lacy satin. It made me feel like a princess! To top it off I put on a gold cross necklace, it hung in the point of my collarbone and topped of my whole out fit.

I heard a knock on the door and my heart fluttered. I grabbed my black clutch, glanced at my hair and makeup one more time and skipped down the stairs.

When I opened the door Draco stood there with a single rose. He was dressed in black slack and a white dress shirt and a black leather jacket, the shirt was un buttoned two buttons at the top. I felt his eyes travel the length of my body twice.

-------------------------------------

I was stunned at her appearance. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. I couldn't help it; my eyes traveled the length of her tender body twice.

"Mione, I wanted to give you a beautiful rose this evening, but your beauty surpasses this rose by far," I said staring into her eyes, she smiled and stood on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. Her touch soothed my skin from the cold of outside, "Is that the best you can do?" I teased her, wanting more. She smiled an open mouthed smile at me and lifted her face up to me to receive a kiss. I gave it to her. I gave it to her willingly.

When we broke apart I handed the now simple rose to her and she held it delicately in her slender hands, "The thought was kind," she said, "I lo-" she started to cough. We walked out the door and locked it. She shivered and I took my leather jacket off and draped it around her smooth shoulders.

"You don't mind walking do you?"

"No," she smiled up at me and rested her head on my shoulder, putting my arm around her I pulled her close to me and I swear I could almost feel the happiness beaming off her.

We walked the three blocks to the upscale restaurant; every once in a while elderly couples would pass and smile at us. Or a gentle, "How cute," would travel through the wind to our ears. When we were in front of the restaurant Hermione looked up at me, "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"I'm a Malfoy, am I not?" we sat down at a table and I ordered a bottle of red wine and a basket of bread sticks. Non-garlic bread, mind you.

"Thank you for dinner, Draco," Hermione said as our food arrived. We ate in silence, either we were just enjoying each others company or Hermione had something on her mind. When I looked up from my food she was staring off into space. I took her chin in my hands and faced her head towards me, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, nothings wrong," she smiled.

We finished our meal and I paid the bill, I took her hand in mine and put my jacket around her shoulders again. We walked towards the park and found a bench near the middle of the secluded park. We sat down on a bench and Hermione rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and took her chin in my hands and faced her towards me, she lifted her hands around my neck and the jacket slid off her shoulders and I brought my lips to hers.

Her neck and shoulders were pressed against mine I felt unimaginable pain, she kissed me harder and I ignored the pain. Come on, I'm vampire, I can do that. We fell back onto the bench, letting my body warmth keep her warm. Ten minutes went by and before things got out of control we stopped, I rested my head on her shoulder and she laid her head down on the bench. Our breathing calmed down and we fixed ourselves up. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, I wrapped Hermione in it next to me and held her close to me. We Apperated to her apartment and with one last, sweet, lingering kiss. I left for home.

------------------------------

Hermione's POV:

I was sitting at a table with Harry in a dance club. We were laughing about old times and just talking, "So, Mione, have you talked to Draco?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is he a vampire?"

"I didn't ask! How was I supposed to? 'Oh, by the way Draco, are you a vampire, you know? Those things our department hunts after?' Yeah, not exactly pleasant, Harry!"

"I just don't want you getting hurt, Mione dear. I love you and I think I would kill myself if that bastard hurt you."

"He wouldn't hurt me and he is not a vampire!" Harry grabbed his cell phone and shoved it in my hand.

"If you're so sure, call him!"

"Fine! I will!" I dialed Draco's cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Mione!"

"Hey sweet heart! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, darling," I exaggerated darling, laughing at the pet name, but the reason for the call was still pounding in my brain, "Draco, I- I- Well, I-"

"It's okay, Mione love, you can ask me."

"I heard- I heard- I heard you're a vampire! I heard you are!"

----------------------------------

Draco's POV:

"Mione, I love you and I never ever want to hurt you. I would personally do anything to make sure you are always safe. But, yes Mione, I am a vampire," hearing the words come out of my mouth hurt me. I had never told anyone, not even my mother when she was alive. I had only been a vampire for five and a half years, so I never really needed to. I told Hermione how I was changed and everything. It was hard. Like I said, I have never done anything like this before.

"Oh."

"But, Mione, I still love you."

"I love you to, Draco. It's just-" I heard tears in her voice, "It's just- It's just. Draco, some people don't think we should be romantically involved."

Harry. I knew how Harry was really protective of her. But, I never thought he would go as far as this; making her unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am," the phone went dead. I admit it, I cried. I know, childish, but I was heartbroken. I knew I would still see her at the Ministry, she was my secretary! But all I would ever be to her again was: Mr. Malfoy, the person who signed her paychecks. That was it, nothing more and nothing less.

----------------------

I was getting ready to hit the sack that night when I noticed a small burn mark on my collarbone. It was the same shape as a cross, the same size as the one Mione wore to dinner last night. That was the pain I endured last when Hermione and I were kissing. My heart was broken; my only memory of Hermione and me in love will be this scar. Kind of funny, 'cause, after all, all love is is enduring the pain.

AN: So, it's been about a year and the plot for a sequel is a little more prominent in my head, it may or may not come. I finally started writing Cry again, after taking a nearly two year hiatus. Tell me what you guys think again...


End file.
